oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Abandoned Mine
The Abandoned Mine features heavily in the Haunted Mine quest. Also, at the back of the mine is The Lair of Tarn Razorlor, where you can fight Tarn Razorlor, and enchant your Salve Amulet. This mine has six levels. Here you can also replace your Salve amulets. History : Warning: Plot spoilers for the Haunted Mine quest follow. Morytania had been under the rule of the vampyres for some time. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, having aided Zamorak in his rebellion against the god Zaros, had been given Morytania as his land to rule, provided he could conquer those already inhabiting it. He quickly conquered Hallowvale during the God Wars, giving him complete control over Morytania. During the Fourth Age, the hordes of Morytania were locked in a constant struggle with the people of Misthalin and Asgarnia. The Zamorakians, seeking to expand their empire to include Misthalin, launched assault after assault in their attempt to achive this. At Morytania's western edge was the River Salve, a large river that, when combined with the cliffs that ran along the western side of the Salve, effectively separated Morytania from Misthalin. The only crossing point was at a small spit of land west of modern-day Canifis. The battles were endless, and the people of Misthalin began to lose hope when six of the Seven Priestly Warriors were killed at the site. .]] In a desperate attempt to end the wars, a number of priests invoked the powers of Saradomin to bless the River Salve, which would, in theory, prevent the unholy Morytanians from crossing. Soon, the Paterdomus Temple was built at the sight of the battles, effectively ending the war between Morytania and the humans. Years later, during the late Fourth Age, a large ore vein was discovered west of modern day Burgh de Rott. The Drakan family sent a massive number of enslaved humans, managed by a smaller but still large group of Zamorakians, from ghettos such as Meiyerditch to the mine. Here the mine was dug deeper, and soon rich veins of ore such as mithril, adamant, and copper were found. Thousands of miners and crewmen were working the mine, making it one of the largest in the known world at the time. The miners, after digging far deeper than what would be considered safe, discovered something hidden hundreds of feet underground. Lord Drakan was soon informed of this, and ordered that the mine be shut down. Worse yet, all within the mine; slaves, vampires, and crewmen alike, were slaughtered or trapped in the ensuing collapse. What was discovered in the mine remained a secret. During the Haunted Mine quest, players venture into the now-haunted mine as they attempt to discover what the miners found, and why Lord Drakan feared it so. The quest reveals that the holy River Salve had been seeping into the lowest reaches of the mine. Although most was tainted by the land's twisted soil, some of the water remained pure and collected in the mine's lowest shaft. Blessed by Saradomin, it had grown into a type of purple crystal that, when exposed to the unholy creatures of the land, could severely weaken or even kill them. Fearing that the crystal could fall into the hands of Saradominists, Drakan had destroyed the mine and all in it. To further protect the crystal, Lord Drakan imprisoned Treus Dayth, one of his followers, within the shaft. Even after Treus Dayth died, his tortured soul continued to serve as the mine's guardian. This did not prevent a necromancer by the name of of Tarn Razorlor from making his home within the depths of the mine, in a mysterious temple that had been constructed even before the vampyres had discovered it. For more information on this tale, visit The Lair of Tarn Razorlor guide. Monsters Those that were killed in the mine were forced to remain even after death. These spirits now wander the mine, taking their revenge upon all who enter. Some of the abandoned mining equipment has also become posessed, potentially making anything a threat. Much more dangerous beasts await those that venture into Tarn's lair. * Treus Dayth (level 95; only fought during quest) * Vampire (level 61; outside mine, near entrance) * Possessed Pickaxe (level 50) * Skeletal Miner (level 42) * Skeleton (level 40) * Ghost (level 29) * Giant Bat (level 27) * Bat (level 6) * Haze (level not given; cannot be fought) Also beware of mining equipment such as: * Cranes * Mine carts * Pickaxes Ores Despite years of heavy use, the Abandoned Mine is still rich in ore. Although many of the veins are too deep to reasonably reach, some near the surface can be used fairly efficiently by those that are willing to brave the horrors that await. The nearest bank can be found to the east in Burgh De Rott, although a certain point in the quest In Aid of the Myreque must be reached for the bank to work properly. A furnace can also be found in the the city, which is useful for smelting the ore. If the above option is not available, there is also a bank in Tarn's Lair, although the path to it is guarded by aggresive zombies and skeletons, as well as numerous traps. A fee of 100 coins is also required for each bank trip. The following ores can be found in the Abandoned Mine: *Clay (2) *Copper (14) *Tin (12) *Iron (8) *Coal (26) *Mithril (11) *Adamant (18) Personalities *Zealot - A Saradominist zealot that recently ventured through Mort Myre swamp to investigate the area. He is the starting point for the Haunted Mine quest. Quests There are two quests involved with the Abandoned Mine. *Haunted Mine *The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest .]] Music *Chamber *Haunted Mine *Spooky 2 Category:Dungeons Category:Morytania Category:Quest Locations Category:Mines